


Say you're fucking sorry

by cipherine



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drug Use, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Throat Fucking, me @ any porn idea: okay but what if it was noncon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherine/pseuds/cipherine
Summary: There was just something about him. Ever since Raihan had been to one of Piers’ concerts - notably, to make fun of him and his emo-songs afterwards - he hadn’t been the same. It hadn’t even taken long. Just a few moments of Piers throwing his hair back, locking eyes with Raihan in the audience, and starting to sing.He needed to fuck him.He needed to fuck Piers really, really badly.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	Say you're fucking sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry (lmao I'm not)

* * *

  
  
There was just something about him. Ever since Raihan had been to one of Piers’ concerts - notably, to make fun of him and his emo-songs afterwards - he hadn’t been the same. It hadn’t even taken long. Just a few moments of Piers throwing his hair back, locking eyes with Raihan in the audience, and starting to sing.  
  
He needed to fuck him.  
He needed to fuck Piers really, really badly.  
  
No way in hell was he able to not think about that slender waist, his thin, sexy legs, the beautiful and messy long hair… And not to mention, the kinky choker around his neck that was just begging to get pulled on. Piers had been aware that very day that Raihan was in the audience. He’d been aware that Raihan was here to take videos for his instagram and make fun of him. Because Raihan just _was_ that kind of asshole.

  
But Raihan never uploaded anything. Never even mentioned that he’d been to that concert.  
  
Instead, he’d been showing up to another one, and another. With a single goal in mind - get into Emo Boy’s tight leather pants. Fuck that dark, broody attitude right out of him and make him scream Raihan’s name in pleasure.  
  
Every time, he’d try to sneak backstage after the concert, but he only managed to do so once, and Piers rejected him big time. It wasn’t even funny. Raihan was, after Leon, the star of Galar, and literally everyone wanted to fuck him - So why the fuck did this bitch think he could reject him like that? Even worse, Piers had _laughed_ at him.

  
It only fired him up even more.  
He wasn’t going to lose just like that.  
If he was able to fuck the goddamn _champ_ , he was able to fuck anyone he wanted, and Piers wouldn’t be an exception.  
  
Today was another one of those late night concert days. And Piers, on stage, was hotter than ever. The way he moved, licked his lips in between the lyrics… Raihan’s face was heated the entire time, and he had to try very hard to not actually get a hard-on within this crowd. Once it was over, he wanted to go right after Piers, but decided to go to the bathroom first and splash his flushed face with cold water.  
  
He inhaled sharply.  
  
Time to try again.  
  
It was surprisingly easy that night to get past the Team Yell members that were guarding the entrance to the backstage area. Piers usually spent quite some time there - Getting high, as Raihan had found out last time.  
  
He was wearing an ordinary black hoodie and dark blue jeans, since his usual outfits would’ve gained too much attention. No one in the crowd had even noticed that Raihan was there today. For the better, since he was pretty sure Piers had told the Yell guys to throw him out last time, should he show up again.  
  
The backstage area was small, just a room that looked like a garage, some old furniture, and cardboards that were used as tables. And there was Piers, sitting on a scratched up couch, a beer on the cardboard-table in front of him. Conveniently for Raihan, he wasn’t wearing his tank top anymore.

“I know you’re here,” Piers suddenly said.  
  
Shoot, Raihan thought. He’d wanted to surprise him.  
  
“Hah. What gave it away?” He asked, creeping closer.  
  
“Your cologne smells like shit,” Piers answered.  
  
Raihan just snorted, now right behind the couch.  
“Oh yeah? What kinda scent does your highness like, then?”  
  
“Anything but that. What do you want?” Piers sighed, not even looking at Raihan.

“You, of course,” Raihan answered nonchalantly.  
  
Piers exhaled some smoke.  
“This again, huh?”  
  
Raihan barely heard him. He was too busy staring at Piers’ half naked body, fantasising about how he wanted to leave marks and bruises all over it.  
“What do I have to do so you’ll come around? Can’t be because I’m ugly, right?” He asked. Grinning, he decided to sit down on the couch next to Piers, even though there wasn’t much room for him.  
  
Piers’ eye twitched.  
“You’re a piece of shit. Looks can’t save that.”

“Does that matter when it’s just about sex?” Raihan asked. He reached for the can of beer and took a sip. Obviously with the goal to further provoke Piers.  
  
“Maybe it does to me,” Piers said, eyeing the other warily.  
  
Raihan was close, too fucking close. And of course, he tried to come even closer. Piers, however, didn’t move at all. He just quietly enjoyed his cigarette. Didn’t even say something when Raihan’s hand crept onto his thighs.  
  
“C’mon. Know what? I’d even pay you if you want. Not like I need the money, but you sure do.”  
  
Piers huffed out a laugh.  
“You think I’m a whore or something?” He asked, “Didn’t think you were that desperate. What, can’t get me outta your head?”

“Absolutely can’t,” Raihan said, and now he really was too close, leaning in to put a kiss on Piers’ neck—  
  
“Stop,” Piers said, loud and clear.  
  
“What if I don’t?” Raihan asked, smirking a little. He was done playing cat and mouse. If the only way to get what he wanted was with a little force, then so be it.  
  
Piers didn’t answer, and Raihan decided to just go on. Being that close to his very desire made him exhale shakily. When his lips finally touched Piers’ skin, he knew that he was lost for good — He wouldn’t ever get enough of him. Slowly, he kissed his way up. A hand in the other’s hair, he pulled him in, and their lips touched.  
  
Piers _returned_ the kiss. And Raihan immediately felt like he was on goddamn fire. Slow, but demanding, he moved his lips against the other’s. At the same time, he tried to push him down on the couch. His hands moved over Piers’ chest. It was hot and sweaty still from his performance.  
  
When Raihan broke the kiss and opened his eyes, he was taken aback.  
Piers’ stared at him with a very strange expression. Not like he was enjoying it, not like he was telling Raihan to go on, no — More like Raihan had made a terrible mistake.  
  
“Y’know what,” Piers said, “Alright. You want me? Fine. Just not here. And not before I’ve showered. My apartment is Nr. 58 in the street that leads to the Gym. Meet me there in an hour. Now get the _fuck_ off me.”

Raihan was confused for a moment, but then he let go of him.  
“For real? Nah— You’re gonna lock me out, aren’t you?” He asked, smiling.  
  
“I’m a man of my word,” Piers simply answered, getting up from the couch. He grabbed the can of beer and emptied it.  
  
Raihan still couldn’t quite believe the offer, but not like he was gonna chicken out now.  
  
“See you in an hour, then.”

* * *

  
  
_Well that was the longest hour of my life._  
  
Raihan had been waiting outside Piers’ apartment for 15 minutes already, just browsing PokeGram on his phone. For some reason, he was… nervous.  
  
_Why the fuck am I nervous?!_

What was he, a high school kid with a crush?!

But it was almost 1 am, and he decided to just try and ring the doorbell now.  
  
Play it cool.

He hid his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and waited. After what felt like another eternity, Piers opened the door. He stood in the door, wearing another black tank top and yet another pair of tight leather pants. Raihan wondered if he even owned any other pants.  
  
And, of course, he was smoking. The one thing Raihan didn’t think was very sexy about him.  
  
“Come in,” Piers muttered, holding the door open.  
  
Raihan considered thanking him, but he wanted to keep up his bratty attitude. Most people he’d met up until now thought that this asshole behaviour of him was kinda hot.  
  
“Take your shoes off. Bedroom’s to the right. If you still think I’m joking, I’m not. Better give me a really good time,” Piers said, exhaling smoke directly into Raihan’s face.  
  
Raihan’s heart was suddenly beating fast. This was what he wanted, right? What he’d been after all this time… So why did it feel so wrong all of a sudden?  
  
“What? Nervous?” Piers asked.  
  
And Raihan actually flinched when the dark type Gym Leader stepped closer. He quickly snapped out of it and flashed a toothy smile, saying,  
“Me? _You_ should be the one who’s nervous.”  
  
Piers huffed out a laugh. Then left for the bedroom without another word, leaving it to Raihan to follow him. Raihan, who swallowed hard, but like hell he’d not take this chance. He wanted Piers. He wanted to fuck this guy’s brains out. He would make him drop this goddamn attitude and beg for more.  
  
He entered the bedroom. It wasn’t anything special. Of course not. It was well known that Piers used all of his Gym Leader and Concert savings to keep Spikemuth alive, as well as the members of Team Yell. Not like there was much left for a fancy apartment then.

Just a huge bed, a closet, a nightstand with a lamp on. Piers was waiting, uncharacteristically with two glasses of wine prepared.  
“If we’re gonna have a good time, might as well get a little drunk first, right?”  
  
Not like Raihan minded that, at all.  
He kind of needed a drink right now.  
He just hadn’t expected Piers to be a wine person.  
  
Piers handed him one of the glasses, and Raihan smiled at him and took it.

“Why, thanks. Looks like I found me a whore with class.”  
  
Piers didn’t say anything. Instead, he smiled, taking a sip.  
“Don’t you usually fuck around with Leon?” He asked.  
  
“I fuck around with nearly everyone,” Raihan answered. The wine was good. He’d have that glass emptied in no time and all, and he usually didn’t even like wine much. At least it wasn’t white wine.

“Who’s the whore again, then?” Piers asked, tilting his head.  
  
“Hm, touché.”

By the time he’d emptied the first glass, he felt a little more relaxed. Now he actually felt like he could have a good time. If only he knew how wrong he was about that. Piers poured him another one.  
  
“Sit on the bed. Enjoy the show.”  
  
Raihan almost blushed when Piers said that. Was he going to—?  
He tried to play it cool and just sit down. Leaned back with his glass of wine and stared at Piers, who smiled at him ever so sweetly.  
  
“Don’t put the glass down,” Piers said, putting his own glass away.  
  
The dark type Gym Leader moved closer, licking his lips slightly, and Raihan inhaled sharply as he took off his top, slowly. Piers knew exactly what he was doing, and it drove Raihan crazy. His skin looked like porcelain, as if one little bite could break through. Piers was in front of Raihan now, his slender fingers touching Raihan’s chest, then slowly moving down to his thighs, teasing him a little.  
  
“Drink,” Piers said quietly, and Raihan swallowed hard, suddenly feeling like his mouth was completely dry, so he took a bigger sip. Piers was now practically on his lap, and suddenly he was licking his earlobe, whispering _“Like that?”_ into his ear and panting a little.  
  
Raihan’s hand was shaking at this point, so he emptied the glass quickly. No way he’d wait any longer. Piers was practically _begging_ to get railed right now.

But—

The glass fell, and broke into a thousand pieces.  
  
“Fuck—“ Raihan cursed, “Sorry, I—“  
  
He felt dizzy.  
  
Piers smiled calmly, pushing him onto the bed.  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
  
But he did. He did worry. Not about the glass. But about how his vision wasn’t clear right now, and how he felt… Sleepy, all of a sudden.  
  
“What…” He started, but didn’t know what to say. It… couldn’t be, right?

Piers…

wouldn’t…  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
He jerked awake.  
  
No— what?  
  
He was still in Piers’ room. Still on Piers’ bed. Why did it feel like he’d just slept for hours?  
  
“Good morning,” Piers said, sitting on the bed next to Raihan, who groaned and tried to move.  
  
But he couldn’t.  
With suddenly wide eyes, Raihan realized that he was handcuffed to the bed frame.  
  
“Took long enough,” He heard the other say, “You have quite the resistance against these drugs it seems. Usually they would’ve worked faster. But they also knocked you out for a whole while. Interesting.”

Fuck.  
Oh, _fuck._  
  
“Piers— What— What the fuck have you done to me?” Raihan choked out.  
  
But Piers just smiled.  
“Hey, Raihan. I’m horny. Been watching some really good porn while you were out. Care to help me out here?” He asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world to ask, and it was only then that Raihan realized that Piers was fully naked.  
  
And so was he.  
  
He exhaled shakily.  
“You’re _not_ going to fuck me. That wasn’t the deal. If you try that, I’ll—“  
  
“You’ll _what?_ ” Piers asked, “But stop worrying. I’m not going to fuck you.”  
  
He smiled and moved on top of Raihan, and Raihan got a good look on Piers’ rock hard cock. Piers licked his lips, leaning down to kiss Raihan.  
  
“I’m going to give you _exactly_ ,” He said in between kisses, “What you want.”

Raihan shivered. He still felt out of it and couldn’t do much.  
“N-no— Let me go, okay? This— This isn’t fucking funny!” He said, maybe a little too loudly.  
  
Piers tilted his head, smiling.  
“And what if I don’t?”  
  
With horror, Raihan remembered his very own words in the same situation.  
“No, wait— Piers, I would’ve never done anything you—“  
  
“You did, though. You didn’t respect my privacy. You didn’t respect my rejections. You even went as far as kissing me when I told you not to. You _would_ have gone further. Now eat your own words,” Piers cut him off, then kissed him again. He shoved his tongue into Raihan’s mouth, making him shiver. Raihan could have drooled over the fact that Piers had a tongue piercing, but right now, he was just scared.  
  
But despite his fear, his body reacted in all the right - or wrong - ways, and there wasn’t much he could do about it.

Piers started to kiss his neck, suck on the skin and move his hands all over his naked body. And he started to grind down his ass on Raihan’s dick. Raihan exhaled, gritting his teeth. Fuck, it felt so good. He’d wanted this, and if Piers really wasn’t going to fuck him, he might as well try to enjoy it, right?  
  
Still, it felt so wrong. He’d made a mistake.  
  
Piers moaned quietly, stroking his own dick while grinding down on Raihan’s. Taking it up a notch, he took Raihan’s dick in one hand, starting to rub the tip directly over his hole, over and over again. It was lubed up already, and Raihan had to hold back a loud moan.  
  
“Mmh… Fuck… You’ve got a really nice big dick, I’ll give you that,” Piers said, panting and licking his lips, “It’s gonna feel _great_ inside me.”  
  
Somehow, Raihan still wanted to tell him to stop, but at the same time he wanted to feel himself inside Piers really, really bad.  
  
Not like he had a choice.  
  
He was painfully hard already. Piers kept stroking him and grinding his ass down on him, but he still wasn’t putting it in. Between sloppy kisses and breathy moans, Raihan didn’t know anymore whether he was in heaven or hell. But somehow, it really _was_ painful, and he wished for nothing more than for Piers to make him cum.

“Oh yeah, you did drink a lot of it… Does it hurt?” Piers asked sweetly, increasing the pressure of his strokes.  
  
Instead of an answer, Raihan let out a whimpering moan. Had Piers also put… goddamn aphrodisiacs in that wine?

“Please— Please, just do something,” Raihan breathed out, his entire body shivering.  
  
“Hm? Sorry, didn’t hear you there. What do you want?” Piers muttered into Raihan’s ear, lazily moving his ass on top of him.  
  
“Please, I— I want to fuck you, please, please ride me, Piers—“  
  
“Better.”  
  
Piers sat upright, bringing Raihan’s cock into position. He was prepared already, so it would be easy for him to take it. As it slowly moved inside, Raihan rolled his eyes back and bit his lips bloody. If it weren’t for the damn handcuffs, he would’ve dug his nails into the bed sheets.

“Aah… So good…” Piers moaned, taking his sweet time with sitting on Raihan’s cock. But once it was all in, he started moving, and he moved fast and hard.  
  
Raihan was losing it. He started moaning loudly, trying to buck his hips up, but Piers held him down and restrained.  
“Fuck— Fuck— Piers— Aah…!”

His vision was slightly blurry. All he could see was Piers, in his full beauty, his hair a tangled mess over his shoulders, impaling himself on Raihan’s cock. The obscene sound of skin slapping on skin filled the air around them, and way too soon, Raihan could feel his orgasm creeping up on him. 

Piers was loud, and absolutely not ashamed of what he was doing. He was practically drooling on top of Raihan, ready to ride every last drop of cum out of him.  
  
“Piers— Piers, I’m gonna… Aah…!” Raihan choked out. He couldn’t stop shaking.  
  
“Mmh— Yeah, fill me up, come on,” Piers answered, moaning loudly and fucking himself even harder on Raihan’s dick.  
  
Way too soon, Raihan came with a loud groan, throwing his head from one side to another. It came over him in waves, but—  
  
Piers didn’t stop.  
  
“Ah— Aah— Piers, wait— no— Aaah!!”

It was too much. Piers didn’t stop moving, and the stimulation was simply too much for Raihan. He wanted to scream. He trashed against his restraints. His body started to shake more and more as Piers still went on.  
  
  
“P-please— enough—“ He begged.  
  
But then he felt another wave. He came a second time. But this time, it nearly hurt, and before he knew it, there were tears running over his face.  
  
It was only then that Piers decided to pull out. Raihan’s cum was dripping down from his ass. Raihan was breathing heavily, frantically trying to relax, but he still couldn’t.  
  
Piers changed his position, and suddenly his cock was pushing against Raihan’s mouth, and inside. Raihan nearly choked, more tears escaping his eyes, but he didn’t dare to struggle. Didn’t have the energy, either. He simply let Piers fuck his mouth for what felt like an eternity.   
  


“Ah, fuck… Raihan… That’s it… Such a good boy,” Piers moaned, slowly thrusting in and out of Raihan’s mouth, “How did it feel? Did you get what you wanted? Did you have a good time fucking me? I’m gonna cum down your throat.”  
  
Raihan knew it was his own fault. He only had himself to blame for this. Still, everything hurt, and he prayed for Piers to cum soon so it would all stop.  
  
When he finally did, he pushed in deep enough to make Raihan gag for a moment, then forced him to swallow everything. Raihan started coughing and breathing heavily when Piers pulled his dick out of his mouth. His face was a beautiful mess - Flushed, crying, and cum dripping from his mouth.  
  
It felt unreal. Was it really over now? 

Raihan felt like he was about to pass out. He could barely see Piers smiling at him as he removed some lose streaks of hair in Raihan’s face.  
  
“You did so well,” He heard him say, “So, so well.”  
  
  
“I’m s-sorry,” Raihan choked out.  
  
“You’re sorry?” Piers asked.  
  
“For h-how I treated you— I’m…”  
  
He couldn’t see anything anymore. But he heard Piers say a few more words before he passed out.  
  
  
  
_“I’m sorry, too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> HAH I TRICKED Y'ALL INTO THINKING PIERS WOULD GET RAPED DIDN'T I HAHAHAHA


End file.
